You took it for me
by xLoveMeBack
Summary: Clint took a bullet for Natasha and she's dealing with the aftermath. Clintasha for sure !
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one shot. I was reading a lot of stories about 'The Avengers' and I totally wanted to write one too. I know I haven't updated my other story for a looooooooong time, but I really wanted to write this one. This is a shortie.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Summary :** Clint took a bullet for Natasca and she's dealing with the aftermath. Natasha's POV. ROMANCE/ANGST

* * *

**Natasha POV.**

There aren't that many situations I can't handle. I can kill someone with my hands bound behind my back while I'm blind folded. I can seduce someone without even trying. Before I met him, I thought I was unbreakable. Nothing could bring me down. I was Russia's best assassin and I believed it.

That was until Agent Barton was send to kill me. He made a different call. I owe him a dept, I keep telling myself. He took me to America and introduced me to SHIELD. They weren't enthusiastic about the idea of me being his partner. Thank god, well is there one? Well you know what I mean. I really appreciate it, thanks to him I'm still alive.

But now here it is. The one situation I really can't handle. That stupid man got himself shot. The gun was pointed at me, and only me. I know, nice job Natasha. You got yourself into a room with people who want to kill you. But that's not important right now. Clint pushed me aside and took the bullet himself. I really don't know what the hell he was thinking but he saved my life once again.

And here I am, sitting in a chair in a hospital. I'm waiting, waiting to hear the news that he's gone. The news that I'm never going to see him smile again. The news that he won't comfort me anymore when I can't sleep because all of the nightmares of my past who keep haunting me.

If I wasn't Natasha Romanoff, if I wasn't The Black Widow, I think I would be crumbling to the ground like a child. But I am Natasha Romanoff, I am the Black Widow. So I'm sitting in a hospital chair waiting for my Hawkeye to wake up.

Softly stroking his hand, I'm murmering stories about Budapest, Rome and Russia. All of the missions we went on as partners. People once told me it worked, if you talked to people who were in a coma. I do not really believe that but I want it too. But here I am, still waiting for the news that I won't be an actual widow.

* * *

**Hated it? Liked it? I would love to know ! Please review.**

**Love, Esther**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT A ONESHOT ANYMORE. I was really shocked with all the story alerts and reviews. I mean, it was sooo short. So thanks everyone for reviewing. It made my day ;) This continues right where I left it.**

* * *

Natasha's POV

I watched Clint breathe slowly and I realized how much I wanted him to open his eyes. He had to wake up, I couldn't go on without him. I may be an assassin but I'm also a lovesick woman. There I said it, love is not only for children. Love is for everyone, everyone with a heart. Tears started to form in my eyes, something that wasn't normal. I tried to wipe them away but they kept coming.

I heard that someone came in and put a hand on my shoulder.I shrugged it off. " I'm fine" I murmured under my breath. "Natasha, I know you are not. I know how much you miss him". It was Bruce. I could have known. Tony knows that he'll lose a limb if he tries to touch me, Steve is to proper to stuck his nose in someone else's business and Thor can't be soft and gentle. Though he tries sometimes. I shake my head. "He needs to wake up" I manage to say. Bruce gently takes my hand and tries to pull me away. "You need to eat and sleep. Go home, SHIELD is here to protect him". My eyes grow wide. "No" I whisper. "No I won't". "Then at least let the doctors check him and don't try to scare them away this time". I nodded and with a last look at Clint I followed Bruce to the waiting area.

Well since I had nothing to do here, I'll explain what happened. At least I'll try too. It all started a day or two before the mission. Everything was fine.

_Earlier._

_It was still dark when I woke up. Nothing unusual but this time it felt like it was wrong. I felt Clint's arm around my waist and I was wondering why the team didn't found out earlier. After lying there for just a few more minutes, I got up and went to the kitchen. At this hour no one would be up, well maybe Bruce would be in his lab working on whatever he was working on. He often stayed there to work on his latest project. Slowly I walked through the hallway. It was quiet and peaceful, not something that was common in the Avengers tower. But what to expect when you live in a tower with a demigod, a super soldier, a doctor with extreme anger issues, an arrogant billionaire playboy and a master assassin. Luckily Pepper lived here also or the testosterone would burst through the roof. _

_I sighed, now it sounded like it was hell to live here. I made myself some coffee and turned around to head to the couch. I should have known better, Thor was sound asleep on the couch, sprawled like a starfish. The demigod got his own room but he often crashed on the couch. Nobody knew exactly why so we just let him. The only problem was that Thor woke up to the smell of food and coffee. Since he had come to earth and Tony, yes of course it was Tony, gave him coffee. Thor got kinda addicted to the stuff and was the same as Clint in the morning. Without coffee no action or an very annoyed person. And a annoyed demigod wasn't a great way to start the day. I smiled, I really learned to like these men. Pepper even became one of my best friends. It was nice to have some female company here, though I'd never admit it out loud. _

_I turned around to get my coffee mug and I felt a pair of arms snuggle around my waist. My kickass Russian assassin training kicked in and I tried to fight it off. That was until I saw his face. His beautiful face, Clint smiled to me. "Why on earth are you up? And haven't I told you that you shouldn't sneak up on my like that? It's scary you know?" I exclaimed. He just leaned in and pecked my lips. "Shut up, and come back to bed". He took my hand and we walked back to our room. I totally forgot about my coffee. I didn't care. I was happy._

* * *

**That was the first part of the flashback. (: Yesss that means I want to continue. I really like writing I found out. So please tell me what you think. I'm Dutch so if I make any mistakes in my English please tell me ! **

**Love,**

**Esther**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay another chapter! I couldn't sleep so I decided to write this one at 02:54. Well, it's not that I couldn't sleep, it was more that I was having one of those ; I'm half-awake/half asleep nightmares and I thought writing fan fiction would be a great way to clear my head.**

**Disclaimer: For this occasion I asked Natasha to do the honor. So here she is! *applause* "So hi, Esther asked me to do the disclaimer. She owns nothing…. Not me, not Clint. That second part I don't mind. To my despite she doesn't own Tony because she could throw him of a bridge or something, WITHOUT THE SUIT ON !". *sigh* "hey, itsy bitsy spider. Be nice". * another sigh* "Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to kill Tony. STARK GET BACK HERE ! NO TOUCH MY GUNS AND DIE…. YOU ARE A DEAD MAN WALKING". Uhm, Natasha just fled away to kill Tony. I'll do it myself then. I'm sad to say I don't own the Avengers. I only own the story line I made up in my head. Yeah, it sounds depressing to me too.**

* * *

I smiled at the memory, it made the waiting a little less painful. Still I was glad Bruce dragged me out of there but I felt like I was betraying Clint.I should be lying in the hospital bed not him. While I'm leaning with my head against the wall I see Pepper rushing through the hallways. The moment she sees me she sprints to me and throws her arms around my neck. "Nat, I was so worried about you two". I just nod. "How is he"? Her gaze is wondering over my body and I know I look like a wreck. Clint is lying in the hospital a week now and I didn't go home once. I'm still wearing the clothes from the mission and my hair is a mess. I couldn't care less. "He's still unconscious" I manage to say. Pepper wraps me in one of her hugs and I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Damn it, before this all happened I never cried and now I could fill the ocean.

"You are going home tonight". She states. Defensibly I turn my head. "No, I have to stay here. Clint needs me". Pepper gently touches my cheek. "No he doesn't. He wouldn't want you to be this way. He would say that you are looking like a mess , girl and you need some help with that". Then she jumps up and pulls my hand with her. "Go say goodbye and be back in five". I know that arguing won't help so I stand up and walk over to Clint's room. The nurses are already done and he's alone lying in the bed. I walk over to the side and give him a little kiss. "You got to wake up Clint. Please, I can't do this all alone". With one last look I walk back to Pepper. She grabs my hand and drags me through the hallway. "It's going to be fine honey, trust me". Normally I hate it when people are trying to do things for me. This time I let it, I can't take it no more.

It doesn't take long to arrive back at the Avengers tower. Some people might think you would be going crazy if you were living with a demigod, a super soldier, a man with anger issues , an arrogant playboy and another assassin. Well no, this was home, this was her only family. "Spidey is finally home"? Tony is the first one who sees her. He only gets a death glare from Pepper. I let it go this time, normally I would throw something at him.

Pepper leads me to my room and gestures I change in some comfy. clothing. Quickly I change in some sweats and a shirt that belong to Clint hoping, she wouldn't see. Too bad, could have known Pepper is handling Tony several years now. "O my god" She exclaims. I cover myself with Clint's shirt, waiting for this to be over. She rushes my shirt back up and stares at my belly. I wish I could hide it, but I can't. The slight bump is visible and Pepper sees it too. "So it's true? All of the famous Black Widow and Hawkeye stories"? I don't look at her when I pull back the shirt over my head. "How long do you know"? I'm fumbling with the shirt when I answer. "Long enough".

* * *

**WOOPWOOP A little Cliffhanger. I couldn't resist, I'm sorry ;p.**

**Sooooo I decided I'm not going to update unless I reach the 10 reviews point. I just need 4 of them. I made a little bet with a friend of mine to see if I could reach it with only this chapter so please ! **

**What did you think of the disclaimer? Who should do the next one? **

**Love,  
Esther**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys rock! Just like an hour after i posted the chapter i reached my review goal! I love you all! Woah enough with the thank you. Back to the story.**

**Disclaimer, this time it's … Thor : "The fair lady Esther announced that I am having the great honor of speaking the disclaimer this time. After Lady Natasha tried to end Stark the fair lady thought it was time for a little less violent disclaimer. Which I'm am very glad to do". **

_**"Shakespeare on steroids!" " Tony, sssht this is very important". "Sorry Pepper".**_

**"Well on to continue with my speech after lady Pepper tried to stop Stark. The fair lady Est****her doesn't own The Avengers. She isn't very happy about it too. Enjoy this wonderful story line". *pause* "DID IT WORK"? Yes Thor, it did.**

* * *

"Nat, that's wonderful. Does Clint even know"? I shut my eyes trying to block the words out. "Oh god, he doesn't know"? "I didn't had the time"

I shake my head. "But you were going to tell him right".

My silence is also an answer. "Are you going to keep it"? That's a question I'm asking myself a long time now. It's way too dangerous for a child to grow up in a world like this. I did it myself and I still have issues.

Thank god, I have Clint for that. Oh wait, Clint isn't here now. "I just don't know what to do" I admit before sinking down on my bed.

My knees are pressed against my chest while I'm trying to get my breathing under control. "I'm here if you need me, you know that right"? Pepper is resting her hand on my knee.

"If you need a friend, anything. Please share this with me". Teary eyed I look at her. Damn hormones, another thing I really hate. "I know".

And I know that I can share anything I want with Pepper. She really became my best friend, and as a woman living in a men world it can be nice to have another female in the building to share your thoughts with. "And think of it, if you are going to have this baby. He or she will have 4 awesome uncles and an aunt to die for. But he or she will have the best parents in the world".

I shake my head. "I'm Russian". Pepper looks at me like she wants to hit me in the head. "So"? Well, she didn't hit me but her death glare isn't only working on Tony. "I don't know how to deal with those emotions".

I feel shame creeping up underneath my skin. Some emotions are too raw or pure, I just don't know how to deal with those.

"Now we are talking. You love Clint right"? "Love is for children" I reply. "Yeah right. You married the guy right"? I nod. The only thing I never regretted because it was the best thing I ever did in my whole life.

"Then you must love him. You know how to love Nat. Russia maybe tried to shut it all off. But they failed, you know how to love".

I smile at her. "You know you are my best friend right"? Pepper nods, and laughs. "Of course I do. But for now it's best if you are going to sleep until tomorrow. We'll keep you posted if anything changes with Clint okay"? Of course I know arguing has no point and I feel too tired to challenge Pepper.

I let her tuck me in like I'm a little child an I must admit it feels nice. Besides Clint I never let someone take care of me. Maybe the whole hormone thing isn't that bad at all.

"The red room failed a little more than just the emotion thing you know"? I say while yawning. Peppers seems confused. "What do you mean"? "They don't only mess with our minds. They mess around with our bodies too. But once again they failed. Not only am I able to feel. I'm also pregnant, Pepper".

Now I said it out loud it feels real. In about 6 months from now there is going to be a little Barton-Romanoff baby. "I know Nat, but for now, you should sleep". She smiles at me and walks to the doors. "I only wish that Clint would be here to see it all". I murmur before falling in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**This chapter was especially for all the great people who just made my dream come true. This also means i'm still awake. Anyone has great ideas to avoid nightmares? Please put them in a review. I'd like to sleep sometimes you know. (: **

**I really appreciate you all reviewing, so don't fail on me now ! **

**Also, I'm trying to make each disclaimer a unique story but I really need your thoughts on that one too. Who should be the next one and what should it be about. This story is angsty enough so I decided to put the fun in the disclaimer.**

**Love,**

**Esther**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three updates in 24 hour ! Alright, i gotta get a life. Well I'm really impressed with how many people are reading my story and it feels nice to know that you all like it. I'm updating as much as I can because my vacation is almost over and then I have to concentrate on school. Which is important, yeah I know. **

**I can't help it that writing an Avengers story with Natasha as main character is sooooo much more exciting than my history books.**

**Disclaimer presented by Tony: "I kinda feel bad that you made me third choice. You chose Spidey and Thor over me?****I am disappointed. Do you even know what this honor could have meant to me".**_**"TONY GET TO THE POINT".**_**"As lovely as always, my dear Natasha. If you thought it was hard living with her normally, well try a pregnant Natasha. I have bruises everywhere, that woman got more anger issues than Banner over here".**"_**HEY" **_**"Yeah, sorry. Alright getting to the point now. Esther doesn't own anything, I do however. I own Stark Tower. I own all of the great technology here. I own Pepper". "**_**You don't own me". **_**"Sorry honey, well enjoy reading"****.**

* * *

Before I knew it, it was morning. Not the I woke up, I slept until deep in the afternoon when I heard knocking on my door. I don't response, if it's Pepper I know she'll come in. "So is it really true? The fair lady Natasha is with child"? A voice boomed. "Yes! I heard Pepper and her talk yesterday". Of course that was Tony, if I wasn't this tired I'd kill him there on the spot.

"Shouldn't we happy for her"? Steve is trying to calm Tony was sweet though, he respected my peace at least.

But knowing I couldn't hide this from them for nine months, tiredly I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and stand up. Despite that I slept for more than 12 hours , my body still feels exhausted. Thanks to my assassin training I manage to get to the door without even one sound. Without a warning I pull the door open and see them. Tony is in front trying to hide his surprise. Thor slightly shudders when he sees me. Banner jumps and Steve looks ashamed.

"Can I help you"? I know I look like hell and I must sound like it too. "We just wanted to welcome you back in The Avengers Tower. Both of you". Well, thanks Tony. I grab Tony in his hair and drag him inside my room. Quickly I lock the door, while I'm looking at him. He's a dead man walking and he knows that. "JARVIS, open the door". Yeah, he's sounding very scared now. "Not without Ms. Romanoffs permission". "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? This is nothing of your business. Why do you even care? Don't even answer that question. This is my life, and I don't want you to mess around with it". Tony smirks. "So, I'm not hawkbaby's godfather"? I scream before I hit him in the nose.

_*So, hi. Since this is a T –rated story I decided to put a little break in here. It's not that good for the publicity if Natasha keeps trying to kill Tony. Hmmm Let's talk about something else… Anyone ideas? No? Me neither. Let's check on Natasha.*_

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU KNOW I COULD KILL YOU NOW THIS MINUTE"?

_*Still angry then. Well, she's busy for the afternoon. Let's check on Pepper?*_

Pepper sits in the living room when she sees Steve rushing through the hallways. "What's wrong Cap"? She smiles. "Well, We were waiting in front of Natasha's door for her to wake up and somehow it ended with Stark getting yanked in and Natasha trying to kill him". It's clear that this isn't the whole story. "Whose idea was this"? She should have known. "Tony's". Pepper sighs.

"Let me handle this" she says. She gets up and leaves for Natasha's room. "TONY STARK, YOU GOT YOURSELF ONE MINUTE TO GET OUT OF THAT ROOM AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF".

I hear Pepper coming and I let it go. Hitting him has no point anymore so I stop and smile. "Of you go". He hesitates. "I think I rather get confronted with your punches than with an angry Pepper" he admits before Pepper is storming in. "Sorry Nat". I nod, now the anger is slowing down I feel less aggressive.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING"? Pepper's fury is enough for the both of them so I only watch the show.

For what looks like after a half hour of Tony apologizing and nodding I hear my phone buzzing. "Romanoff"? When I hear what the person on the other line says I pause for a long moment. "I'm on my way".

Quickly I try to grab my jacket and gun. "Nat, what's wrong"? I smile at her. "Nothing is wrong". A big smile flashes over my face. "Clint woke up".

* * *

**Yay, happy moment. First thing ; I thought she deserved it after everything. Second ; I don't like Clint in the hospital. Yes I know I put him in there myself but still. Third ; This is not the end of things. **

**What do you think of Stark finally getting beat up by Tasha? I also love Pepper's character and I think she's is great handling Tony. **

**Soooo what did you think?**

**Love,**

**Esther**


	6. Chapter 6

**No, i didn't die or something, i had to concentrate at school. Still have to by the way but I kept you waiting long enough. I know the story was listed as ROMANCE/ANGST , well I suck at being angsty. So I decided to change it. . If you want to read something very very very funny and well written, you'll have to go to my fanfictionfriend's profile. Her name is shadowsontherun, I absolutely love her stories! **

**I read all of the reviews again and a guest left a good one. I never read the comics so I'm sorry if the background is a little messed up. I've only seen The Avengers and Iron Man 2 so I basically don't know much. Anyways thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer presented by Pepper : "I'm glad that I had the honor to do the disclaimer this time. With Nat rushing off like that and Tony still pretty shocked from his beating up it was getting quite boring in here. It feels good to have something else to do then babysitting my boyfriend… TONY PUT THAT DOWN!". *sigh* "I already miss the quietness. Well, Esther owns nothing and she's sad about it too. And now I'm going to try to get Tony out of his lab before he blows us up".**

* * *

"Jarvis, is there a jet here at Stark towers"? I ask. "Yes, Ms. Romanoff. Ms. Hill landed two minutes ago. She should be here in about 40 seconds" the system answered. It didn't take long before I could hear footsteps in the hallway. From what I heard it seems that she was running. "Hill"! I shout. "What's wrong"? But then I see her face, it's horrified. "Maria, what's wrong"? She looks at me like she doesn't want to tell me. "Barton woke up". A little smile forms on my face. "I know". Happiness is flowing through me. But why isn't she smiling? "Can I fly with you, to the hospital"? I continue. "Well, there is this one thing". Maria takes a deep breath. "Somehow he managed to think that…" Her voice is full of worry. "He thinks I am you".

And that's the breakpoint, he thinks Hill is me ?He thinks he married Maria ? "That's just a cruel joke Maria, tell me it's a joke". But then I see it in her eyes. This isn't a joke. "I'm sorry Natasha. I wish I was joking".It feels like someone knocked me in the chest en pulled my heart out. This couldn't be true. I loved him, it took us so long to finally get that clear and now this. There was some god or something that must've hated me. No one deserves something like this. Nobody should have to go through this. I have to throw something, maybe a vase or one of my knives.

"So, Legolas thinks Hill is Spidey"? I look to the door and see Tony leaning into it. Perfect timing. My hand snatches the vase of the table and I throw it to him. There's no time to try to catch it and I head him right in the head. "Jeez woman, go talk to Banner over there. Try some anger management". "Если сказать еще одну вещь я сломаю тебе шею"* I say very slowly. "HEY! Didn't we all agree on talking English in here? See English, it's easy. So quit with the Russian. Nobody understands it anyway". Just when I was about to start thinking how to break his neck I see Pepper walking in. "TONY STARK, YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WAS DONE"? He winces. "Well, you did seem so". "GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE NOW"! I smile and walk over to him. "Если никто не понимает, то мне и Клинт должно быть никого"** I say very slowly before nodding to

Maria and walking away.

The ride to the hospital is quiet, not the awkward kind of silence but a nice one. "I didn't know how it happened. I was on watch duty and the nurse came to me to say he woke up". I nod and wait for her to continue. "I told them to call you and walked into his room, when I came there he looked me straight in the eye and said "Nat, you didn't left". So I laughed and said I was Maria Hill, then he just fell asleep. But then just before I wanted to go to the jet to pick you up, I thought I might be good to look if he was still asleep so you had more time to come. I walked in and he was half awake mumbling about you. And then he looked at me again and said something like "Eu te amo Natasha". That's Portuguese right?". I nod, a small memory from one of Clint and mine's mission in Portugal. That was in the old days, the fun days. "It means I love you Natasha" I answer her. "That wasn't all, he also said something like "держать его"***. What does that mean"? Maria looks at me. "You know what it means right? It sounds an awful lot like Russian". "It's Russian. But I don't know what he means with it". Keep it, what did he mean with keep it. What should I keep? But then shock waved through me, what if Clint already knew my secret. He's been my partner for years and he reads me like nobody. But I thought I kept it a secret long enough. The rest of the ride was quiet.

When we landed, I almost jumped out of the jet. I needed to see him. Maybe if he saw me he would realize that Maria wasn't me. That I was the one who married him. When I reach his floor I need to show my ID to a nurse. She's taking way too much time to look at it. "You know what, you can keep it" I say before walking away. I reach his room, I take a deep breath and walk inside. It looks like Clint is awake. "Hey you" I say softly. He smiles and looks at me. Maybe he recognizes me and then he'll realize who I am. "Hey" he says. I smile. "Well, that's the first smiling nurse I've seen for a long time. But you wouldn't mind to get Natasha for me". My mouth falls open and I look at him wide eyed. A nurse? A NURSE?

"Кто, черт возьми, вы думаете, что?Медсестра? Я не медсестра? Я вашу проклятую жену. Я только Наташа Романова вы получите. Я только черная вдова. Почему Вы глупы, что пуля? Я даже не ударил любой жизненно важных органов, поэтому нет никаких причин, почему вы могли бы забыть меня." I start to scream. He can't forget me, he just can't. I need him to remember me.

A nurse comes rushing to me to get me out of his room but I can only see and feel anger and hurt. Anger for him forgetting me but also hurt, I couldn't go on without him. "Ma'am you need to come with me". She softly pulls at me hand. "I don't have to come with anybody". I pull me hand back and walk away. "wait" it's soft but not soft enough for me to hear it. "You are Natasha"? I turn around and look at him. "Great, you remember Russian but not me. Now I feel better". Ready to take a run for it i walk away. "No I don't remember the Russian, for a moment there I didn't know what the hell you were saying. I just remember Natasha screaming at me and you are just like her". My curiosity wins it. "What do you remember"? Clint looks at me. "The building collapsed and the two man were behind Natasha and tried to shoot her. I jumped in front of her". "Why did you do that"? I ask. "Because she's my wife. I don't want her to get hurt. Besides, I think she's pregnant and too scared to tell me". I swallow the lump in my throat.

I walk over to his bed side and take something out of my pocket. He opens it and two rings fall out. "How did you get these"? Clint looks at me with suspicious eyes. "They're mine too remember"? His eyes go bigger with that statement. "No way, I thought Nat was pregnant, you don't look pregnant". I walk over to the door and close it. Then I walk back to Clint and lift my shirt a little. "Look closer". He stares at my stomach and then at me. I lean closer to him before pressing my lips softly to his. It's just a short and small kiss. "Please remember" I say and then I walk away. Tears are streaming down my face when I leave the hospital. I decide to walk back to the Tower, just to clear my head. Otherwise I can still throw things at Tony but that gets boring after time and time. Slowly it's getting dark and I have no idea how long I've been walking around. I have no idea how long I've been sitting on a park bench. There is no time anymore, I feel nothing. Maybe Russia was right, feeling nothing at all was way better than feeling pain. I smile a little at myself. Stupid thoughts. I sit there for another ten minutes when I get a text message. It's from him.

_I remember _

* * *

**The Russian translations:**

***if you say one more thing, I'll break your neck**

**** If nobody understands it, then me and Clint must be nobody.**

***** Keep it.**

******** **Who the hell do you think you are? A nurse? I'm not a nurse. I am your goddamn wife. I'm the only Natasha Romanoff you'll get. I'm the only black widow. Why did you take that stupid bullet? It didn't even hit any vital organs so there is no reason why you would be able to forget me.**

**Remember I'm Dutch and I don't speak Russian. I get the sentences from Google Translate. Also I don't speak Portuguese. What a shame it is. I hope I lived up to your expectations and I would love to hear what you guys think of it.**

**Love,**

**Esther**


End file.
